


Can I Kiss You, Sherlock

by Black_Rose_117



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherwatsonlock, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Rose_117/pseuds/Black_Rose_117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hurts his lip in some way and asks John to look. As the doctor gets a closer look, he can't help the feelings that work their way into his heart. How would the Consulting Detective react to a kiss...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> These characters DO NOT belong to me. I just have a Hell of a time putting them through fun little awkward moments :)
> 
> If you want to read more of my stories but don't want to wait for them to be uploaded to here, go check out my devantart page :D
> 
> http://black-rose-117.deviantart.com/

John traced his thumb against Sherlock's lively pink lip, looking deep into the detective's blue/gray, mysterious eyes. Oh, how badly he wanted to kiss this man, he didn't even know! His heart started pounding, hard, against his chest, fighting to get out.

"I don't see any damage, Sherlock..." John muttered, his thumb still skimming that delicate lip.

"Keep looking." Sherlock urged. "I know there must be something wrong with it! It hurts..."

Sometimes Sherlock made this face. It reminded John so much of a helpless little kid, and it was adorable. John's heart stopped as Sherlock's eyes looked so helplessly into his own, and he gasped lightly for breath. He panted, in a way, wanting to bring Sherlock closer.

John moved closer to Sherlock's face, examining the lip for tiny cuts of any kind. Of course, there were none that he could see... but he couldn't look away from that pair of adorable lips. He wanted to claim them as his own with his. 

"Sherlock..."

"Keep looking, John." Sherlock whispered the words, so gently, so beautifully. 

John's breath caught and his heart jumped to his throat. His stomach did a sort of flip from the words alone, becoming like a knot. How did Sherlock do this to him? He so much as whispered his name and John melted.

"Sherlock... Can I kiss you?" The words slipped out of John's lips before he could stop them.

There were seconds of pure, utter silence that seemed to drag on for hours. John sat there, looking at Sherlock's misty eyes, his thumb on Sherlock's bottom lip. 

"Of course, doctor." Sherlock whispered in that beautifully deep voice that made John weak at the knees.

Slowly, gently, John leaned forward and caught Sherlock's lips with his. His hand moved to Sherlock's cheek and he leaned on the arm chair that Sherlock was sitting in. Sherlock sat there, kissing John back slowly, beautifully, carefully. Sherlock was a little sloppy, attempting to follow John's lead, never having done this before, but John thought it perfect. At last, an area where John was the genius and Sherlock the follower. 

John backed off and looked Sherlock in the eyes, their faces very close to each other's. 

"Please... John... Keep looking..." Sherlock muttered, leaning in and catching John's lips again.


End file.
